homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101415-Thinking-Global
guardantTuraco GT began pestering galvinizedGlobalization GG at 16:46 -- GT: salutations, person of interest! GT: my name is arch rybalt, heir to the rybalt industries empire! GT: i was recently informed by my legal guardian that you may have some interest GT: in playing a certain game called sburb with me! GT: is this arrangement suitable? GG: Well. GT: Well? GT: Is that "well" as the affirmative, GT: or "well" as an exclamation of surprise? GT: i must assure you, my intent is far from malicious! GT: i merely require a certain amount of human assistance! GT: while i am aware that the words of a stranger over the internet GT: are often circumspect, GT: i must ask that you please place your faith in me! GG: I can't see any reason N O T to place all my faith in a stranger from the internet, regardless of or regarding the rapid pace of their proposition. GG: Start over. Who, exactly, are you? GG: The implied "why should I trust you" can come later. GT: oh, allow me to begin again, then! GT: my name is arch rybalt! GT: yours, apparently, is milo howser, correct? GT: please, speal up if my information is erroneous! GG: I see my reputation preceeds me. That's good to know, though I might have to do something about that depending on the context of that knowledge. GT: alright, then we move to the next statement! GT: would you enjoy a rousing game of sburb? GG: Well I do love nothing more than playing games with strangers from the internet. GG: Sburb... The beta for that isn't far off, is it? It H A S been on my radar, but I was thinking a more. GG: Local crowd. GG: And you're D E F I N I T E L Y not from around here. GT: switzerland, actually! GT: regardless, my intelligence suggests that proximity should matter little GT: in the grand scope of things GT: so, why not meet some new people? GT: join me in my sburb-ing! GG: When you put it like that.... GT: is that a confirmation? GG: D O N' T get ahead of yourself! GG: A rich kid from Switzerland wants to play a game with me? I'm going to need a L I T T L E more to take that at face value. GG: But this is interesting. I play plenty with the local gang, maybe it's time for me to go.... GG: G L O B A L! GG: I can see W H Y you'd be interested in me but I'm curious H O W. GG: How did you get my name? GT: from my faithful guardian GG: So you don't actually know anything about me. GT: weeeeeell GT: i know your name, handle GT: the fact that you live with your... cousin? GT: and you have a large garden! GG: All thanks to your fairthful guardian, I suppose? GT: yes! he is an excellent help! GT: he went to great lengths to procure the correct information! GG: I'll think about it. GT: i thank you for your consideration, mr. howser! GG: Please. GG: Just Milo is fine. Not M I L I O, Milo. GT: alright, milo, i have many things to attend to! GG: Likewise. But we'll speak again. GT: please, contact me as soon as you come to a decision! GT: ciao! -- guardantTuraco GT ceased pestering galvinizedGlobalization GG at 17:12 -- Category:Arch Category:Milo